fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 52
Allied Forces, Assemble! is the 52nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Master Makarov and the other Guild Masters have decided to create an alliance to attack the Dark Guild Oración Seis. Team Natsu, The Trimens, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy and Jura Neekis arrive at the meeting point, but Cait Shelter has only sent one person for this mission, a little girl named Wendy Marvell. Summary A new restaurant has opened in Hargeon, 8-Island, and Team Natsu is currently working there as waiters. Lucy complains about working there, but Natsu and Happy explain that since the chef cooks with Magic, he requested the waiters be Mages too. Gray reminds Lucy that they are doing the job to pay her rent and mentions that she should be more like Erza, who has taken a liking in her job, and is using her charms to make customers order more. At the end of the work day, Yajima, once a member of the Magic Council, thanks them for their hard work. The conversation turns to the council and Yajima states that Jellal's and Ultear’s betrayal made the council disband and that a new Council is being formed. Yajima warns them that he will not be there to protect Fairy Tail anymore, so they should be careful from now on. On Grimoire Heart’s airship, Ultear is wondering about the actions of the Oración Seis. She is revealed to have been a member of Grimoire Heart from the beginning. Her Master, Hades, wants to take this opportunity to search for Zeref’s keys, hiding in the ruckus Oración Seis will create. He hopes Oración Seis will destroy some pests, namely Fairy Tail. Back at the Guild, everyone is getting a lecture on Dark Guilds by Mirajane. She introduces the Balam Alliance, comprised of Grimoire Heart, Oración Seis and Tartaros. They also learn that Eisenwald was once a Guild under the Oración Seis, and Juvia reveals that, during her time in Phantom Lord, she and Gajeel destroyed quite a few of the minor dark Guilds which were also under Oración Seis. The whole conversation gives Lucy the creeps but Macao and Wakaba tell her that Oración Seis is made of only 6 people and they therefore have nothing to worry about, but Mirajane interferes and tells him that even with such low numbers, Oración Seis is very dangerous. The Master then appears, and announces that they would attack Oración Seis. He states that their actions cannot be tolerated any longer, so they will attack. He reveals that in order to do so, an alliance has been created, composed of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. Together, they will seize the new threat. The Oración Seis' members then appear on a cliff, looking down on the Worth Woodsea, while they discuss Nirvana, the Magic which is said to break the Light. Said Magic is so powerful that it is killing all life around it. The Fairy Tail delegation, made up of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy is on their way to the rendezvous point while they discuss their new task, which frightens Lucy. Soon, they reach Master Bob's Palace, the place they are supposed to meet with the rest of the Allied Forces. They are greeted with a musical number sung by The Trimens' Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm. They shamelessly flirt with Lucy and Erza, until Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki comes. He makes his entrance, one that makes even the mighty Erza cringe as she cannot support him. The Trimens deduce that Erza is Ichiya's girlfriend, but Erza denies it with all her might. The meeting soon degrades as the men start bickering, and this is aggravated by the Lamia Scale members’ arrival. They are Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy, who, though with a different attitude and appearance, are still rude to the Fairy Tail members. Sparks begin to fly, but Jura Neekis, one of the Ten Wizard Saints and Lamia Scale’s ace, appears and puts an end to it. He reinstates their motive, and waits for the people from the fourth Guild to arrive but Ichiya mentions he heard that only one person was sent by Cait Shelter, which shocks everyone as Lucy thinking that one person might be a really powerful Mage. Then, a little girl comes running in and falls, gets up, apologizes for being late, and introduces herself as Wendy. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * * ** *** |Za Naito}} Spells used * |Kāpetto Dōru}} Abilities used *None Weapons used *Spear Items used * Manga & Anime Differences *When Lucy reveals she is scared of Oración Seis attacking Fairy Tail, Wakaba and Macao console her. In the manga, it is two different Fairy Tail members who comfort her. *The cart that Team Natsu uses to travel to the meeting place has a different appearance between the manga and the anime. *In the anime, Happy is driving the cart. In the manga, he is in the cart with the rest of Team Natsu. *The anime extended Trimen's greeting to the Fairy Tail members, with Lucy also talking more about Hibiki being on her perfect boyfriend list. *Ichiya's grand entrance was extended in the anime, with him even sliding down a banister. *In the manga, Jura wears an elaborate head piece. This is not seen in the anime. *After Ichiya's continued advances in the anime, Erza brandishes a spear and has Ichiya swinging from the end of it. The manga did not show this. *When Wendy appears in the manga, she is shown to be carrying a handbag. This bag was not included in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes